Where we belong songfic
by TheRainLover
Summary: The two lovers have to find out their way through the complicated maze of their own feelings. But in the end, they'll both get to the place where they belong - in each other's arms.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (anime or manga) or the characters in it, I don't make money out of posting these stories, and I purely love Sasu x Naru because they're sweet together *kyyaahhhh*

**Author's note: **This is my first story, so I hope I don't have any big mistakes, but if I do, just tell me please. I'm a bit nervous about this... I came

up with this story a while ago, while I was listening to "Where we belong" by Thriving ivory and it just hit me. Heh.

**A useful piece of advice**: listen to the song while reading the story, it will help.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**WHERE WE BELONG****" (THRIVING IVORY)**

**We're too far out we're in too deep**

And we've got miles to go before we can sleep

The tall raven sat on the window sill, the moonlight making his gaze cold and almost unreal, but in the depths of his eyes there was a dark

turmoil of thoughts and emotions. He could not sleep, and he didn't even wanted to, because he knew that somewhere else in the mansion, in a

dark room, his lover probably watched the moon as well. He hated these times with a raw passion. These were the times after their "serious"

fights, when they didn't even want to punch each other or spit venom through insults at one another. Naruto would just shut himself in a room,

far away from Sasuke's and stay there until they both couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke gave out a long and painful sigh, before his steps led him to the door, a feeling of uncertainty growing in the pits of his stomach. He had

to change something this time. His pride kept him from doing the right thing for Naruto, the man he desperately loved, but he had to let go of it

and go through hell to save their bond, their feelings and their souls.

**I said, we've been walking a thin line**

**You' ve got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine  
><strong>

They've been through a lot together, Naruto becoming Hokage, despite all the villager's hostility and hurtful words, and even attacks; and then

the announcement of their true relationship brought them even more hate and pain, which led them both to a dangerous edge. But they stood

up every time and took each blow with a strange ease, as if they knew what was going to happen. They knew people would try and break them,

but together nothing ever could. Or so Sasuke thought. He knew Naruto grew accustomed to hearing words like "devil" or "monster" being

addressed to him, or people telling him he doesn't worth much, but he never thought that his lover would finally listen to them and even believe

such lies. His Naruto was fragile, even if the exterior didn't betray his weaknesses. He could be broken and he was. He still depends on

Sasuke's hand to bring hip up every time he falls, but there are times in which he wouldn't tell Sasuke he needs it.

**But don't let go no it's not too late you know**

"It's not too late" Sasuke thinks. It never was. They always managed to save themselves. He would hold Naruto's hand forever and love his

weaknesses forevermore.

**Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night**

Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light

Sasuke finally reached his destination, the farthest room in the Uchiha mansion, and also the coldest one. He sat there many days after his

parent's death, and he knew the room had a strange aura, as if all the pain, sadness and nightmares of his past would have gathered there.

His lover shouldn't be in that kind of place, ever. He felt his heart beating fast, but scorned at the idea of ever being afraid of confronting his

lover. No, he was just afraid of damaging him even more.

The black haired man took in a deep breath and then, with a strong blow, he brought the door down. There was a short sound of surprise

coming from the blonde's mouth, but no words at all. Naruto composed himself quickly, throwing a hard stare at his lover, a glint of nervousness

shining in his ocean-blue eyes. Sasuke didn't even flinch, and continued walking towards his blonde, who was now backing off, all tense and

insecure.

**Don't fight it we've been running for far too long**

**We're going back where we belong**

"Don't try and hide your pain from me, dobe. You're better than that. Where's the loudmouthed idiot who didn't give a shit about whatever

people were saying? Why are you running away from this?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated tone. Naruto just stared at him for a moment, as if

meditating over what he said and then faced the window again, gnashing his teeth and clenching his fists.

"That's all?" Sasuke pressed. "Not even a stupid remark? Not an infuriated comeback? Where's the Naruto I used to know?"

"_Used_ to know, _Uchiha_?" Hissed the blonde. He was still restraining himself, Sasuke observed. "Have you ever thought you didn't know me that

much, as you like to think? Did it ever cross your mind I might not be what you think I am? Did it? Tell me!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're _you_! I know you, we've known each other since we were kids. I know everything about you, as you

know everything about me. I told you all the things I have hidden from everybody, and you have trusted your secrets to me too. What is there

that I don't know?"

Naruto didn't answer, but snorted in dark amusement.

"Don't give me that shit, moron! Use your words dammit!"

"Yeah, whatever Sasuke. Just leave me alone. Wasn't me coming here, a good enough hint for that? Or you want me to leave the house?"

"Alone? You want to be alone? Why? Because you don't want me to see your fears? Or your pain? Or what am I not supposed to see? I've seen

them all before, it's not like it's different this time."

"It is different this time, Sasuke."

"How?"

Naruto just closed his eyes and sighed. Silence surrounded them and Sasuke felt somewhat cold. The room was dark, a faint moonlight trace

resting on the floor and on Naruto's golden hair, his eyes hidden from view. He knew this place wasn't helping the general mood, so he tried to

take his lover out of there. After closing the distance between them, he felt Naruto shaking. His shoulders were slumped, his breathing slow and

calculated, as if trying to calm himself, his lips closed in a tight line and his legs looked like they were going to fail supporting him.

_He's trying not to cry, not to break down_, Sasuke though in astonishment.

"But why?" He found himself saying out loud. "Why don't you let me see your tears? I've kissed them before, why is now any different?"

A hoarse sob broke through Naruto's lips, sending him down on his knees. Sasuke just let him cry for a few minutes, watching his crouched little

figure, and wondering if it was their previous fight that wounded him so badly or if there was something else, and his lover has hidden it from

him on purpose.

**So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind**

Farewell to all the places that we have been

And if it takes us all night long

We're going back where we belong

Sasuke bended over his lover's petite body and took him into his arms, ignoring the small attempts of resistance, but still noticing the small

fingers tightening around the collar of his shirt. "So he still wants me to comfort him, but he can't give in without at least a pathetic excuse of a

fight" thought Sasuke somewhat amused.

The whole manor was quiet and felt empty, the firm footsteps of Sasuke echoing through the long halls being the only signs of presence. It was

still dark outside, maybe almost midnight, so they had the rest of the night ahead. Sasuke finally got to their room, opened the door and placed

his lover on the bed.

**So we'll build temples in our heads**

When we've grown frail and all our bones are of lead

We've been walking a winding road

Let's go, no footsteps to follow baby and no signs to guide us home

Don't let go, no it's not too late you know

Naruto had his eyes closed, traces of dried tears along his cheeks, his breathing even, as if he was asleep. But he wasn't and Sasuke knew that.

"Naruto"

No response. A few seconds passed and silence stretched between the two. And then again.

"Naruto"

"No". Was the only reply.

"No what?"

"Just don't. Let's just sleep. And forget everything."

Sasuke stared at his lover's face for a while. He couldn't understand. This wasn't his dobe…

"Did I hurt you that badly?" He found himself asking.

Then Naruto opened his beautiful eyes, but there was not anger in them, or annoyance, only shock.

"What? Why… How could you ask me such a thing? You didn't do anything wrong. I know I started everything and I'm sorry. I just…" He started

to blurt things out, like he usually did whenever he was nervous, but he didn't finish talking. He tried to get out of bed and leave the room; of

course, Sasuke didn't let him do that. Instead he pinned him down and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me what's wrong." He demanded and, with a soft smile playing on his lips he added in a barely audible whisper: "Please…"

Naruto's view filled again with hot tears, rolling down on his cheeks and neck, and everything he confined inside himself searched for its way out,

through painful, loud sobs rocking his frail body. Sasuke couldn't understand where all this pain came from and felt so utterly useless, being

unable to help his lover. All he could do was to hold him and whisper his name from time to time, along with small words of reassurance, until the

crying finally faded, trembling whimpers still resonating in the small bedroom.

**Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night**

Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light

Don't fight it we've been running for far too long

We're going back to where we belong

So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind

Farewell to all the places that we have been

And if it takes us all night long

We're going back where we belong

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried to make him talk, to open up to him.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, dobe, I'm sorry too."

"No, Sasuke, I'm sorry for not…"

"Trusting me?"

"Not that… Not _only_ that… I was afraid. I still am. I'm so… weak, Sasuke, so damn _weak_"

"You moron, you're not weak. You…"

"I can't make this work! I can't fight for us, I can't protect you, I…"

Sasuke silenced him by force, kissing him with all the passion he could muster. When both of them felt the vital need of air, they parted but

Sasuke didn't give Naruto the chance to start talking again. He took his lover's face between his palms and threw him the deadliest and the

most serious look he was able to make. "You are such a dobe, that I should have known better than this. I hope this message will get through

that thick skull of yours, because I don't have the habit of repeating myself. You don't have to _protect_ me, I can do that on my own. You don't

have to protect _us_, I will never let _anyone_ come in between you and me, or even try to break us. You don't have to do everything all alone, as if

I'm handicapped and unable to move a finger. And I'll definitely kill you if you ever try and hide your feelings from me. You're not weak, you're

just human. And even if you were a pathetic weakling, I'd still love your sorry ass. Got that, moron?"

**See I have to believe that there's more than this seems**

More than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams

And I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure

'cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure.

It took awhile before Sasuke's words registered in Naruto's brain, but when he finally understood, a mischievous grin appeared on his whiskered

face.

"You'd only love my _sorry_ **ass**, teme?"

Sasuke laughed wholeheartedly, forgetting he had a blonde to scare with his deadly Uchiha glare. A kiss seemed natural, so they did just that.

**But don't you let go yet no it's not too late you know**

Hold on we're gonna make it if takes all night

Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light

Don't fight it we've been running for far too long

We're going back to where we belong

Hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind

Farewell to all the places that we have been

And if it takes us all night long

We're going back where we belong

"You know, you're so lucky I love you, Naruto, or else you'd be long dead. You usuratonkachi."

"Is that how you talk to your Hokage, Uchiha? Why don't you show some respect?"

"A dobe's still a dobe after all." Sasuke mouthed inaudibly in Naruto's neck.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama. I was thinking of how I could make it up for my rudeness" A smirk was plastered on Sasuke's face, his black eyes shinig

with relief and amusement.

They were where they belonged, in their small universe, where nothing and no one could ever harm them. Naruto's eyes were telling the story

of a great pain, but his smile was pure, sincere and warm. _He_ was warm, as well as his soul and his small hands that rested on the back of

Sasuke's head. The dobe was his home, his everything, the village's Hokage and sun, but his most important quality was that he was a

complete, hopeless, thick-headed idiot.

Still he was the idiot Sasuke was going to spend his whole life with.

**Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night**

Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light

And if it takes us all night long

We're going back where we belong

We're going back where we belong

Now, kissing became more appealing than thinking, so Sasuke abandoned himself to the wonderful feeling of having Naruto in his arms, for the

rest of the night.

They'll face the morning together again, with reinforced love, trust and devotion and that was everything Sasuke ever needed.

He was where he belonged.

*OWARI*

7


End file.
